


Everything We Lost

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Idiots in Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sibling Incest, fluff with an angsty ending, now get ready for, talk of gender swap, you've heard of angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Thor and Loki make love in the flowers.





	Everything We Lost

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit self-indulgent, sorry
> 
> now featuring [extraordinarily beautiful art](https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com/post/170117708021/assgardianroses-inspired-by-the-beautiful) by assgardianroses!

“I love your hair long like this,” Loki said, combing his fingers through his brother’s loose blond waves. He’d always loved the texture of Thor’s hair, slightly coarser than his own and able to be twisted into all kinds of configurations that Loki’s finer hair would just slip right out of. It touched the bottom of Thor’s shoulder blades now and Loki couldn’t remember ever seeing it longer. It made Thor look slightly wild, slightly fey.

“I love it when you pet me like a cat like this,” Thor said from the ground. He nuzzled his cheek into Loki’s knee. Loki was sitting on a log behind him with his legs bracketing Thor’s shoulders, alternating between fingercombing his hair and drawing aimless circles on his back with a fingertip. Small lapping waves kissed Thor’s bare toes, swirling around the pebbles of the beach in tiny eddies.

“Mm, will you purr for me then?” Loki asked, lightly tugging on his hair.

“Only if you ask very nicely.”

“A pity. I never ask nicely for anything.”

Thor’s laugh was a soft rumble.

Puffy white clouds reflected off the rippling surface of the lake, doubling the area of the sky and making Loki feel like he might be floating. Or flying. Or falling. He gathered his brother’s hair into a tail and started dividing it into sections.

“Shall I braid you a crown?” he mused. “Fit for a king?”

“No, I like it when you do the one with the little twisty side pieces and then a long plait down the back.”

“You just like giving me a handle to lead you around by.”

More laughter. “Aye.”

Loki hummed and set to work, his deft fingers weaving the golden wheat of Thor’s hair into intricate patterns that mimicked the cascading fall of water at each temple, joining them into a single fat braid in the back.

Frowning, Loki realized he had nothing to tie it off with. He cast his eyes in a circle around them until he spied a patch of purple wildflowers with long reedy stems. He used one to fasten the end of the plait, then picked more and wove them into all the braids he’d just made, little purple jewels in a setting of burnished gold.

“You’re a proper fertility god now,” Loki said, admiring his work. “Just one more thing.”

He rose and came around to kneel in front of Thor. Carefully, he teased out a few tendrils of hair to fall down and frame Thor’s face.

“There,” he said, letting his knuckles skim down Thor’s cheeks, which were curved in a foolish smile. He let the tips of his thumbs rest against each corner of Thor’s mouth. “Perfect.”

Thor’s hand was warm on Loki’s neck as he pulled him down for a kiss, and then another.

“This is me asking nicely,” Loki murmured against Thor’s lips.

Thor grinned and wrapped his arms around the small of Loki’s back, yanking him closer until he was kneeling between Thor’s outspread legs, hugging him tight. He butted his head at Loki’s collarbones and neck and jaw and made ridiculously loud purring sounds until Loki was laughing and pushing at his head and squirming helplessly trying to get away.

“I’m sorry I asked,” Loki gasped. “You were supposed to be far more...seductive?”

“Oh what, I need to seduce you now?” Thor teased, nipping at Loki’s neck and making him squirm again. “A few hours ago you were moaning on my cock. Seems to me like we’re a bit past the need for seduction.”

“You’re the worst,” Loki growled and went for Thor’s earlobe in retaliation. He sucked it into his mouth and bit, and then ran his tongue around the shell of Thor’s ear and was rewarded with a full body shiver. Loki tugged Thor to his feet. “Come on. These pebbles are hell on my knees.”

The rocky beach gave way to damp firm mud and sparse grass, then opened through a stand of trees into a lush green clearing. The grass here was as thick and soft as a blanket. Some kind of flowering tree was in full blossom, the branches so dense with pink flowers that they looked frosted. Every breeze sent petals drifting down like snow.

They took turns pressing each other down into the soft ground, running their hands over each other, kissing and nibbling, exploring each other’s faces and mouths with their tongues and drawing forth pleased mmms and velvety sighs.

Thor’s lips were one of Loki’s very favorite things. He’d made a thorough study of them. Their every expression was familiar to him; the way they thinned into a hard line when Thor was angry, the faint uptick at the corners when he was amused but didn’t want to show it, the curl of them as he gasped Loki’s name. Sometimes they were soft and yielding against Loki’s lips, sometimes firm and harsh. Today they were warm and hungry and Loki offered himself up to be devoured.

Thor slid his hands under Loki’s tunic and Loki pulled it off, then he slid his hands under Loki’s waistband and Loki pulled his leggings off too, until he lay bare in the grass.

He spread his arms open in invitation for Thor to climb on top of him, but Thor sat back on his heels and regarded Loki seriously.

“Wait,” he said.

He leaned over and spread Loki’s hair around his head just so, then picked up some of the fallen pink blossoms and dotted Loki’s hair with them.

“Now we match,” Thor said, kissing the tip of Loki’s nose.

Loki rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Honestly, Thor.”

“I’m not done yet.”

Thor plucked more blossoms off the ground and put one on each of Loki’s nipples, then set a line of them down his chest straight through his navel and the light dusting of hair leading to his groin. He scooped up a last double handful and mounded them on and around Loki’s cock.

“If only you could see the pretty picture you make,” Thor said, raking his eyes down Loki’s body. “I wish I had a canvas to capture it.”

Loki smirked. “Yes, and the paints and the painter too, I suppose. Maybe we could invite them to join us afterwards--”

“You’re a brat,” Thor said, and pinched Loki’s ribs, making him wriggle. “Don’t laugh, you’ll spoil all my hard work.” But he was grinning and he kept pinching at Loki’s ribs anyway, and the soft flesh of his sides, and the points of his hips, until, laughing, Loki surged up to kiss him and all the petals fluttered down to the ground.

Thor bore Loki back down into the grass and put his lips to use following the map he’d made with the blossoms. Loki’s nipples were first, Thor licking and mouthing at them until they drew up into pebbled nubs, and Loki hummed happily, cradling Thor’s head to his breast. Thor kissed a line down the center of Loki’s chest and belly and then ran the tip of his tongue back up, only to do it all over again. He kissed the tip of Loki’s weeping cock and then nuzzled into the soft hair at the base of it. The sight of his brother’s head between his thighs never failed to send delicious rippling shivers spreading through Loki’s belly.

He suddenly felt achingly empty. He needed Thor on him and in him and around him, needed everything Thor could give him and then some.

Loki thumped the back of his head against the ground and huffed in disappointment. “I left the oil back at the tent. Sometimes I wish I had a cunt so that you could just slip inside me whenever you liked.”

“Aye, but then you’d need to fashion me one as well so you could return the favor.”

“Mm, could you imagine, the Mighty Thor, dripping with sweetness from his pretty pink quim? Your honey would drip down your thighs, love, and I’d smear it all around, lap it up until I was dizzy, then slide into you as easy as a dream--”

Thor groaned and bit at the soft flesh of Loki’s inner thigh, kneaded the other one roughly. Loki reached down and grabbed the end of Thor’s braid where it fell over his shoulder, pulling him up into a messy kiss.

“Can you go twice more?” Thor asked, voice hoarse.

“Only twice?”

Thor slid back down to Loki’s cock, his huge warm hands running up Loki’s sides to his armpits, then over to cup Loki’s breast, and he took the head of Loki’s cock in his mouth and swallowed him whole.

Loki arched into his touch with a breathy ahh. One of Thor’s hands stayed on his chest, but the other came down to chase after Thor’s mouth, twisting up Loki’s shaft to fist over the head of his cock and then back down. 

“Spill for me,” Thor murmured. His strokes grew faster, more insistent, and he swirled his tongue with each pass, until the knot of tension in Loki’s belly wound tighter and tighter and Loki was grabbing onto his shoulders and bucking up into his mouth. Long experience let Thor know when Loki was about to come and he pulled his face back at the last second.

“Beautiful,” Thor said as Loki painted his own belly and chest with pearly stripes.

“You have a plan, I take it?” Loki panted, sagging bonelessly into his grassy nest.

Thor hummed an affirmative. He shucked off his own leggings and collected all of Loki’s copious spend in his hand, his calloused fingers gathering up every drop while Loki looked on in amusement.

“It’s not oil, but.” Thor grinned. “I think it will suffice.”

It made Loki’s breath catch to see his brother slicking his cock with Loki’s own seed. And then Thor was climbing on top of him and Loki welcomed him with open arms and open legs. He was still a bit open and loose from when they had fucked earlier that morning. Thor sank into him with only the most pleasant drag of resistance and then Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and his arms around Thor’s barrel of a chest, and Thor bracketed Loki’s head with his arms and laced his fingers over the top of his head, and they kissed and Loki finally felt whole. He clenched his muscles around Thor’s length inside of him and Thor groaned.

“Sometimes you’re good for something,” Loki sighed. He pushed against Thor just slightly and wrung tiny noises from both of them. “Let’s just stay like this. We could sleep here for a week with you inside me, and wake only to fuck, until the grass grows over us and the ground birds build a nest in my hair.”

“It sounds lovely,” Thor said, nosing at Loki’s jaw. “Although with the noises that you make I don’t think any birds will come near us.”

Loki laughed. “I fear you may be right.”

They kissed again, tender and melting. Loki pushed against Thor again and Thor bucked his hips just slightly and they worked themselves into a slow rocking rhythm. Neither of them were in any rush.

Loki luxuriated in the slow firm slide of Thor’s cock in and out of him. He ran his hands along the shifting muscles of Thor’s back, dug his fingers into his surprisingly small waist, gripped one ass cheek in each hand until he left ten dimpled imprints where his fingers had been. Thor sucked bruises onto his neck and bit at his shoulder and whispered nonsense nothings into his ear that made him blush.

Thor raised himself up onto his hands and withdrew almost completely.

Loki’s hips tried to chase him, but he kept just maddeningly out of reach. Thor was smiling.

“Ah-ah. I thought you wanted to do this for a week. We have to pace ourselves.”

“You still listen to me when I talk? I thought you had learned better by now.”

Thor laughed. “What can I say. I’m a fool.” He gripped himself with one hand and wiggled the tip of his cock in Loki’s ass.

“Thorrr.”

“Mmm.”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“I’ll make you scream it, then.”

He grasped Loki’s hips and thrust into him all at once, hard, until their pelvises slammed together and Loki let out an undignified high-pitched keening noise.

“There we go,” Thor grunted, slamming in again. “Scaring the birds away.”

“Fuck you,” Loki said with no heat and drove himself back up into Thor’s next downstroke. “Fuck me. Yes. Brother.”

Thor made a strangled noise deep in his chest. “Say it again.”

“Brother.”

Thor’s lips found his again with almost bruising force. They were moving together with purpose now and Loki made that same keening noise every time Thor’s hips snapped into him. He was hard again, and his cock rubbed against Thor’s belly with maddening irregularity. He wanted to wrap himself around Thor completely, draw him in and in until their atoms interlaced. Even that would probably not be enough to satisfy him, Loki thought distantly.

Then Thor shifted and starting hitting against that spot inside of him, and any kind of rational thought was driven completely out of his head. He was reduced to mindless bucking and moaning and scrabbling at Thor’s shoulders, and Thor licked his hand and stroked Loki’s cock, and then Loki was coming in ribbons that arced up to splatter Thor’s neck and the underside of his chin. And Loki licked himself from his brother’s face as Thor buried himself inside his ass and filled him full of hot spend. He would have licked that up too if he could have, but he contented himself with clenching around Thor’s softening cock and holding him prisoner by wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist and hooking his ankles together.

They drowsed for long lazy minutes, until Thor stirred and kissed Loki’s cheek.

“We’ll have to get up and get food eventually,” Thor said.

“Mm. No food. Only fucking.”

“Maybe I’ll just have to eat you instead.”

“Is that a promise or a threat? Because either way it sounds like one of your better plans to me.”

“Brat,” Thor said fondly, and pinched the tip of Loki’s nose. Loki wrinkled it at him and Thor kissed it too for good measure.

“Stay for another minute,” Loki said, his voice gone uncharacteristically soft and pleading. “Please.”

It was the please that did it, as Loki knew it would. He doled out his pleases as parsimoniously as any miser and their scarcity made Thor powerless to resist them.

“Aye,” he said, and his voice was warm but Loki heard the end in it anyway.

Loki felt a quiet sort of desperation fill his chest. He wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. Clutching Thor tighter, he buried his nose in his neck and inhaled the smell of wildflowers and grass and sweat and seed that clung to it, and memorized the feel of Thor’s body draped over his.

He heard a soft noise behind him. Mournfully, he closed his eyes, and Thor and the grass and the trees and the sky disappeared in a wash of green and gold to reveal the stark white walls of his cell.

“Sneaking up on me again?” he asked in a tone of forced lightness.

“Darling,” Frigga said, her voice unreadable.

“It’s nothing you didn’t know already.”

He turned to look at his mother and her eyes looked ancient and sad and he wanted to scream.

“He still hasn’t come, has he?” she asked gently.

“No. I would know he had only come under duress and he knows I’d only spit on him anyway. So. Here we are.”

He hadn’t thought it possible, but her eyes grew even sadder. Loki knew that she saw the broad events of the future in her weaving. That she had known about him and Thor since before they were born, and raised and loved them anyway. That she would not tell him how it ended even now, because her doom was to know the shape of things to come and yet say nothing.

Was she sad for their past? Their future? This broken present? Loki’s despicable weakness?

“Was it a memory or a dream, my love?” she asked. Though Frigga looked as real as life, Loki knew that he was just as alone in this cell as he had been since the moment they locked him in it. He wished he could reach out and touch her, bury his face in her skirts and cry while she stroked his hair.

Instead, he felt his face twist, half in laughter and half in grief, and he barked out a humorless laugh.

“Why not both?”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at <https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com>


End file.
